November Rain
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: The November Rain continued to fall around them, through the tree canopy that sheltered them and onto their frozen bodies. The creatures that lived in the forest were silent as grief-stricken cries seemed to echo through the entire town. ONESHOT ExB.


_Okay so this just popped into my head and I decided why the hell not. This is a bit...heavy but I think it's worth the read :)_

_XxX_

**November Rain**

**ONESHOT  
It's been 73 years since Edward left Bella in New Moon.**  
**Bella moved on, married and had children. Now she's on her death bed and the Cullen's decide to come and say their goodbyes.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight or its characters.**

This house had once been so alive, alive with the happy squeals of little children, alive with the laughter that accompanied having a family...alive with so much _life_ but those days were long gone. The children grew into adults and moved away and the laughter hadn't echoed through this house in over four years.

The Jackson sisters had dropped everything they were doing the day that the Dr Jemison had called to inform them of their mother's health. They called their own children to let them know of their grandmother's ill health, kissed their husbands goodbye and wasted no time in driving to their childhood home, the home that their father Daniel and their mother Bella had bought the day they were blessed with their first daughter some 59 years ago.

The sight that awaited them was not what they expected. The three sisters, all well into their 50's, were prepared to see their frail, white haired mother practically lifeless on the bed she had once shared with her now deceased husband but instead they found her laying there, eyes open and a peaceful smile on her face.

Bella could not comprehend just how lucky she truly was to be given these three beautiful girls as her daughters, mind you they were more so old woman now than girls. Nonetheless, she loved them just as much if not more so than she had the first time she laid eyes on them.

Daniel's last words before he had passed away swirled through Bella's head. She may have been old and forgetful but that memory among many others would never be forgotten.

"_My sweet beautiful Bella...I-I have never...been so grateful for the life we've lived together" _Daniel's old voice had been barely audible but Bella remembered in perfect clarity the way he had stroked her cheek and gazed into her aged brown eyes with so much love and devotion,_ "I am so...proud of you...of our daughters and one day we will be together again. We'll laugh and smile...we'll make up for the many years longer I hope you live"_

That was the last thing her dear Daniel had said before he closed his eyes and allowed for the journey to heaven. Four years she had lived on since his death but she knew that she was only hours away from joining him...together forever. She looked forward to seeing her husband once more, to be in his safe strong arms and never have to worry about being torn apart again.

Her daughter's remained silent by her bedside, the afternoon light seeping in through the open window. Bella had lived a happy prosperous life and she knew that she would be forever grateful for the sacrifice that her immortal love had made.

A small sigh escaped her elderly lips as she shut her eyes and allowed an image of her sweet loving Edward to take up her mind. She had been so bitter when he left. Unable to understand how someone, let alone a vampire, could tag along a human for his own amusement and then tell her she meant nothing to him and leave. But she could see it now. See the clear pain in his gorgeous golden eyes as he told her those cruel lies, the lies she had so easily believed.

Edward had left for her. He wanted her to have a husband who could give her children, wanted her to grow old and die with the man she loved. And she had never been so grateful for his decision.

The rustling of the curtain pulled Bella from the thoughts of her immortal love and over to the window where her youngest daughter was shutting the blind. She coughed softly, "Leave it...open Marie"

Said daughter looked over her shoulder at her mother, her greying brown hair swishing to the side, "Are you sure Mama?"

Bella nodded slightly not wanting to cause her worn body any pain, "I want to...see the rain...through the window"

Her eldest daughter Roslyn scoffed with a smile, "Since when? You've never liked the rain. I remember looking out the window at the stormy weather when I was six and wishing I could dance in the rain, you remember Mama?"

Chuckling breathlessly, Bella sent her daughter an amused smile, "Yes I remember...somehow you got out and...did exactly that. Took...me much too long...to get you back inside...even longer...to get us both in the shower to warm up"

The memory flashed through her mind and Bella couldn't help the feeling of love and contentment that swelled in her heart for her three girls. Her middle daughter, Alisha sat there quietly with tears in her eyes just watching her mother with grief filled eyes.

"Come here" Bella whispered softly as she pat the spot next to her. Alisha gave her a watery smile and made her way to her mother, sitting beside her and taking her weak hand into her own. Bella smiled up at her daughter, "Why so glum...sweetie?"

Alisha blinked back her tears as she stroked her mother's hand gently, "I...just...I'm not prepared for this you know? I love you so much Mama and I'm not ready to say goodbye"

Bella contemplated her daughter's words thoughtfully while looking up at her other two daughters, seeing the same emotion reflected in their eyes.

"When your father...passed away he told me...we'd be together again. It's been so long since I heard...his happy laughter...so long since I kissed him or held him" The three daughter's listened to their mother's words quietly, their hearts clenching at the longing they heard in her voice. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she smiled up at the children she and Daniel were fortunate enough to be gifted with, "I cannot wait to do those things once more...I've lived a full life...a happy life. You three girls were the...best thing to have happened to your father and me but I'm old...and tired and I miss...my husband"

Marie sat on the other side of her mother, "I'm sure dad misses you too"

Bella nodded and could only hope that her daughter was right. She had missed Daniel so badly over the last four years but she had remained strong for all three of their girls. There was no possible way for her to block the grief and pain of losing her husband but she had tried to push it to the back of her mind.

Bella turned her gaze to Roslyn, "Do your mother...a favour and...grab the jewellery box your father made for me from the...closet will you?"

Roslyn nodded and stood to fetch the object that all four of the women in that room remembered so well.

"You know I remember the day dad gave you that..." Marie trailed off, a small smile gracing her slightly aged face. She squeezed her mother's hand tenderly, "You wouldn't stop smiling for days...you both truly were a match made in heaven"

Roslyn returned with the beautifully crafted box, taking a seat by Alisha on the edge of the bed. She could not help but admire her father's work. The day he showed it to her and asked her for her opinion, she fell instantly in love with it. Roslyn knew that she would never find a jewellery box that beautiful. Her father had been a talented man and his love for giving was always something that Roslyn had found amazing about him. He never expected anything in return.

"Open it" Bella's voice was quiet and breathless as she gazed lovingly at the wooden box.

Her eldest daughter did as she asked and tilted the box so that all four of them could see what lay in it. Bella's eyes watered as the beautiful antique pieces of jewellery caught her eye. Every special and memorable day they had, Daniel would always add a piece of jewellery to his wife's collection, murmuring that each gorgeous piece of jewellery represented such an important time in their life.

Roslyn tipped the box in her mother's direction allowing the elderly woman to reach in and pull out whichever one she wanted. Bella wasted no time in reaching for the golden necklace at the back. A soft smile graced her aged face as she fingered the delicate piece of jewellery, twirling the bluebird pendent lovingly before looking up at Roslyn.

"This was the second piece of jewellery your father gave...me" She looked up at their eldest daughter, the smile never fading from her face, "Almost 60 years ago"

She turned the pendent around and handed it over to Roslyn, "Read the inscription"

Roslyn eyed the jewellery curiously as she cautiously took hold of it. She slipped her reading glasses on from her head and squinted down at the small pendent.

"Only you..." Roslyn had no idea what the two words meant and looked up at her mother with questioning eyes, "What does it mean Mama?"

Bella's eyes flickered down to the necklace and back to her daughter's face, "He gave it to me...the day you were born Rose...he said I was the only one who could have given him his beautiful girl...he told me he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have been the...mother of his children"

Alisha and Marie wiped at their teary eyes as they watched their older sister break down into tears. Roslyn had always been the strong one but they both knew that when Bella finally passed away, it would hit them equally as hard. Their mother had always been there for them, to kiss their boo-boo's better, stay up with them all night when they were sick, smile and congratulate them when they won awards at school...tell them how proud she was of them.

They loved their mother with all they had.

"I want you to have it Rose"

Roslyn snapped her head in Bella's direction, her puffy red eyes wide with disbelief, "What? Mama...I-I can't...this is yours, not mine! Dad g-gave this to you"

Bella started to chuckle but covered her mouth as the cough broke through instead. Taking a deep breath she looked into her sweet daughter's eyes and gave her a tight smile, "I won't be here much longer...I want you to have it. Please for...your sick old mother?"

Roslyn could see just how much this meant to her dying mother, the pleading glint in her eye said it all. Looking down at the necklace in her hand, she sighed and sent her mother a grateful smile.

"Thank you Mama...I-I promise I'll look after it"

Bella knew that even had she not promised to look after it, that she would have. Bella reached into the jewellery box once more but pulled out two pieces of jewellery rather than one. The beautiful diamond ring that sat in her palm was her favourite. The diamond was only small but the reason as to why it was her favourite was simple. Daniel had it specially made for her and had given it to her the day that Alisha was born.

The other piece of jewellery was a silver bracelet with a small wolf pendant on it. Bella loved that Daniel was thoughtful enough to have it made for her. It was obvious Bella was enchanted with wolves, something about how natural their beauty was. He just didn't know why that was. She couldn't simply say her best friend was one; they would have had her locked up in the crazy house for that.

Bella coughed softly before looking up at her middle daughter, sliding the ring into her hand, "Your father had this...specially made for me...when you were born"

Alisha could not believe how sweet her father had been as she admired the fine piece of jewellery. The diamond though tiny was exquisite in her opinion. She smiled at her mother, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Mama"

When Bella finally handed her youngest daughter the bracelet, Marie broke into tears and gently laid herself down beside her mother, thanking her over and over again. Bella smiled softly as she found the energy to lift her hand and stroke Marie's hair lightly.

The atmosphere was peaceful, the room buzzing with tranquillity as Bella continued to stroke her crying daughter's head. Bella shut her eyes hoping that she would soon join her husband. It was the way she wanted to go; in her bed and surrounded by her dear girls.

But something was wrong. She could feel almost something akin to an annoying itch in the back of her mind. Bella didn't know what it was but as she opened her eyes once more, the annoying feeling slowly disappeared. Before she could internally question it, the sound of knocking on the front door sounded through the otherwise silent house.

Alisha scrunched her brows in confusion, standing to her feet and wiping her teary eyes, "I'll get it...just don't go anywhere while I'm gone alright?"

Bella knew exactly what she meant and nodded with a small smile, "Tell them to...let an old woman die in peace will...you?"

All three of her daughter chuckled lightly before Alisha scurried out of the room and to the front door. She didn't want to be away from her mother for any amount of time, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she wasn't by her mother's side when she passed away.

Answering the door, she came to a complete halt. Standing there with a tender smile on his face was one of the most gorgeous men Alisha had ever seen. She felt terrible when her first thought was about how bad she must have looked in front of this god.

"C-can I help you?" Alisha stuttered in a slight daze, her eyes roaming the handsome blonde's face.

He simply smiled and tilted his head in greeting, "I'm most terribly sorry for intruding on your family at such a horrible time but Dr Jemison asked me to drop by and check on Isabella Jackson. My name is Carlisle Cullen, Dr Cullen if you will"

While Alisha spoke quietly with the handsome Dr at the door, Roslyn and Marie stayed sitting beside their mother, watching her with concern filled eyes. They thought nothing of the visitor that Alisha was greeting but Bella on the other hand was extremely curious as to who was knocking at her door.

Just as she was about to ask Roslyn to check on her sister, the bedroom door swung open and Alisha stood by the door awkwardly. Both sisters looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Um...Mama there's a Dr at the door who wants to check on you. Do you want to see him because he's adamant to not leave until he's checked you over?"

Roslyn practically snarled as she got to her feet, "What are you on about Al? Our mother is fucking dying! There's not much he can do! Send him away or I'll do it for you!"

Marie stood and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, squeezing softly. She had never seen Roslyn act so violently toward someone.

"Calm down Rose" Her tone was soothing as she noticed Alisha's terrified expression. Their mother's ill health was taking a toll on all of them, "Why does Dr Jemison want to see her? He's already been here this morning"

Bella was hardly listening to what her daughter's were talking about. She had no wish to see another doctor instead wanting to die in peace.

"It's not Dr Jemison" That statement caught Bella's attention. She turned her tired eyes onto her daughter who shuffled nervously under Roslyn's gaze, "He says his name is Dr Cullen"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing and she had no doubt that if that was indeed Carlisle down there, he would have heard their entire conversation.

"So you want-"

"Roslyn enough" Bella coughed at having to raise her voice even the tiniest bit. All three of her girls instantly closed their mouths and looked down at their frail mother. Bella didn't say anything but instead gave her middle daughter a nod, "Let him...in"

"Mama?" Roslyn couldn't comprehend why her mother would want to see this doctor. She didn't even know him.

Bella shook her head. There was no way Roslyn would change her mind, "All three of you...go downstairs and send...him up"

"By himself?" Marie asked sceptically.

Neither of her girls liked the sound of that.

...

Carlisle stood by the closed front door, looking out at the forest surrounding the old chief of police's house. He tried vigorously not to listen to the conversation taking place upstairs and instead focused in on his family, who all stood in the forest anxiously.

As soon as Alice had the vision of Bella's death, the Cullen's wasted no time in catching a flight back to Forks to farewell their daughter, sister, best friend and mate. Bella had gotten the life they had wanted for her, the life Edward had wanted her to have no matter how much it pained him to let her go.

Edward paced back and forth in the forest blocking his family's thoughts. Edward was anxious to see his Bella. He had missed her so and as he watched the door open, he sighed in relief. Standing there was a beautiful older woman, her puffy red eyes narrowed dangerously at Carlisle.

"I don't know who you are or how you know my mother but heed my warning. My mother is dying, if you so much as upset her I will make sure you regret ever knocking on this door understand?"

Carlisle was taken aback by the woman's hostility and tried not to smirk in amusement as Jasper's terrified voice reached his ears.

"_Damn she's almost as scary as Rosalie..."_

Carlisle cleared his throat, trying desperately to ignore the bickering of his children in the forest behind him. He smiled at her reassuringly, "Of course I am not here to upset your dear mother. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen and you must be one of her daughter's no?"

"Roslyn, her eldest daughter"

...

As Bella lay in her bed, the oddest feeling aroused within her that she was being watched. Looking out her window, she only prayed she would be able to say goodbye to the immortals who had been her second family.

The door opened slowly and Bella could already tell who it was by the heavenly scent that wafted through the room. It had been so long since she had smelt the addicting scent of a vampire. She remembered the day Edward had explained why they smelt so inviting but somehow Bella couldn't picture any of the Cullen's as the monsters they thought they were.

"Hello Carlisle" Her whisper was filled with exhaustion and she knew she was so much closer to being with her husband. She turned to face the vampire, a small smile on her face as she looked over the man who had once been like a father to her, "It's been a long time"

Carlisle stared in amazement at the old woman who lay on the bed. He had expected her to look worse, sicker perhaps but that's not what awaited him. Instead there lay a typical 90 year old woman who seemed maybe only a tiny bit paler than any other her age. He smiled softly, his golden eyes shining with happiness at seeing his long lost daughter once more.

"Ah Bella, I've so terribly missed you. How have you been?"

Bella smiled as her gaze flickered to her bedside table where a photograph of her and Daniel sat, "I can't complain...and you?"

"May I?" He gestured to the edge of the bed. Bella nodded and watched him gracefully take a seat. He smiled and took her hand in his, revelling in the warmth of her skin while she revelled in the refreshing coolness of his, "I've been well, there's not a lot I haven't seen over the years so I must admit that though we moved around quite a lot, it was still very much the same as always"

They remained silent as Carlisle took in her weak heartbeat, frowning at what he heard, "I met your daughter's Bella. They are quite beautiful women...they obviously got that from their mother" He grinned down at her amusedly before continuing on, "Your eldest Roslyn...she's quite protective of you I see"

Bella chuckled breathlessly, "Roslyn may come off...as a bit cold but she is merely...protective of her sisters and I" Bella smirked as best she could at the blonde doctor, "You know...she reminds me of a certain blonde haired female in your family"

...

Rosalie huffed in mild annoyance as Bella's words cut through the forest. She wasn't that bad to the poor girl was she? She was sure her mind probing brother would have scoffed had his mind not been preoccupied on the dying woman in the house across from them.

A part of her felt bad for Edward but she knew the human had lived the perfect life, she had three daughters and was not far away from departing this world. Oh how Rosalie wished she could do that, how she wished she could age and wither away. As she remained tucked under her bear of a husband's arms, she couldn't stop the small smile from gracing her features. Emmett noticing this twirled a long strand of his wife's blonde hair, making her look up at him with love filled eyes.

"What are you smiling about beautiful?" Emmett's voice was nothing but a whisper as he stroked her cheek, so grateful to be able to hold this amazing woman in his arms.

"Nothing" She murmured reaching up to kiss him softly, "I'm just looking forward to seeing the human again"

Edward growled at his sister, "She has a name Rosalie!"

Alice watched passively while her husband sent out a wave of calm, hoping to prevent an argument. Jasper had Alice wrapped in his strong arms, leaning casually against a tree to give the impression that he hadn't been involved at all. Esme sighed at her children's behaviour not at all happy with having to deal with their arguments on such a horrible day.

"Can we please act civil children? This is not the time or place for your arguments, Bella is dying in there and I suggest you be on your best behaviour if you are to go up there and say your goodbyes"

Esme was anything but pleased with the way things had turned out. Don't misunderstand, she was thrilled that Bella had fallen in love, married and had children but the other side of her argued that Bella could have been just as happy with them as a vampire. She had never understood her son's decision to leave but he had convinced them that she should at least try to live a normal life.

"Esme's right, I think it best we all just calm down" Jasper added thoughtfully, "Today will not be an easy day for anybody"

Alice tensed as her eyes glazed over in a vision. Jasper simply rubbed her arms gently in support, coaxing her from the glimpses of the future. Her body slowly relaxed and her eyes came to focus on Esme.

"Carlisle wishes you to go up there now. Go through the window and make sure nobody see's you"

A smile broke out on Esme's face as she nodded and disappeared toward Bella's house.

...

Carlisle laughed as Bella finished telling him of going into labour the first time, how she had practically screamed at her poor husband about never being able to touch her again. Carlisle could only imagine how terrified her Daniel had been that moment. He knew all too well how terrifying a woman giving birth was.

"It's such a wonderful thing though isn't it? After all the pain of course...to hold your own child in your arms and know that you created them" Carlisle smiled wistfully, "I've been present for many births in my time and it never ceases to amaze me"

"Yeah it...was definitely worth it" Bella agreed softly, her eyes shining with sadness and longing, "How are the others?"

"Well you can ask them that yourself when they come up and see you. You didn't think I would actually come all by myself did you?"

Esme chose at that exact moment to appear through the window, her movements slower than usual as to not startle her human daughter. She stood by the window undetected, simply looking over the once youthful young woman. There was no doubt in her mind that Bella had aged well, she still looked as beautiful as she had the first day Edward brought her home. Smiling softly she took in the room, admiring the various portraits hanging on the wall.

Her daughters had been gorgeous little girls and her husband had been such a gentle and handsome young man. Bella, in her opinion, had lived a good life.

Carlisle stood from his place on the bed and held his hand out to his mate, a soft smile on his face, "Come Esme love"

Esme stepped forth and placed her hand in his, walking into Bella's view. Bella merely smiled at the beautiful caramel haired vampire, too weak to give her anything more. Esme wasted no time in rushing to Bella's side at a human pace and wrapping her in a gentle embrace.

"Bella! Oh how I've missed you so! I've seen your children, they're so beautiful dear"

Bella took a deep breath, inhaling the exotic floral scent of the woman she had thought of as a mother, "Thank you...Esme"

"Nonsense I'm merely stating the truth" she waved it off and took a seat by her, taking her hand in her own. She winked at the old woman lying in the bed, "Quite the husband too. He looked like a very sweet man"

Esme didn't fail to notice the sad longing look in Bella's dull brown eyes as she nodded, "He was...I can't wait to be with him"

Esme gave her a sad smile, "I'm sure he's thinking the same thing"

Carlisle listened intently to the ever weakening beat of Bella's heart and with a start realised that she did not have long left. Clearing his throat, he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Esme gave him a questioning glance.

"I think we best hurry this up love, she doesn't have long left" His words were too soft and quick for any human to understand but Esme heard loud and clear. With a heartbreaking sob she turned back to her daughter and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Bella..." Esme murmured brokenly. She pulled back and smiled down at the old woman through watery eyes, "You have always been a daughter to me and I will never ever forget the happiness you brought our family"

With that the motherly vampire rushed from the room and out the window, her broken sobs echoing through the forest. Carlisle went forward and kissed Bella's forehead, murmuring his love and gratification to her before he too disappeared out the window to comfort his mate.

Bella didn't even have time to let a tear fall before a breeze wafted in through the open window and the scent of vampire filled her nostrils. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stood by her bed, smiling sadly at the ill woman that was their sister. Bella felt her eyes tear up as she laid eyes on the siblings she had grown to love.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as she launched herself onto the bed beside her, wrapping her arms gently around the frail old woman. Alice sobbed into her shoulder, her small frame shaking with grief, "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry...I-I promised myself I would control myself!"

It had been so long since Bella had hugged her pixie-like sister and she knew that today would be her last chance. She forced her arms to lift and wrap around the small and hard body, a few tears falling freely.

"I missed you so much Alice"

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper felt as though they were intruding on a special moment and without hesitation, they averted their gaze elsewhere. Alice on the other hand could barely contain her sobs at the thought of having to see her vision come true. She had already seen it once and she dreaded having to see it again.

Not a word was spoken for a whole 5 minutes while Alice tried desperately to reign in her emotions with the help of her husband. Her sobs quietened into sniffles and eventually stopped. Taking a deep calming breath, she pulled back from Bella but remained beside her on the bed.

"I can't believe this is happening, Edward should never have left you" She whispered sadly, her eyes roaming the old woman's face. Alice hadn't seen her best friend in 73 years. She wanted to take her out and shop for clothes, listen to her complain continuously, "I don't want you to go"

Alice's words were laced with so much sadness that Bella could only give her a tight strained smile in return. There was no easy way to say what she wanted to.

"I'm glad Edward left...I'm happy with the way...my life...turned out. I got to experience so many...things Alice, so many lovely things that...I would never have experienced with...Edward" Bella was reluctant in telling her these things but she didn't hold back. The emotion behind her words was so strong that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had brought their gaze back to her. Bella sighed as she took in the heartbroken expression on Alice's face, giving the hard pale hand a little squeeze, "Don't get me wrong...I was so bitter and upset when...you all left but I realised why...Edward made you all leave. I was so young...and naive, very naive...and I thought at the time that being...one of you was what I wanted. It wasn't until...I met Daniel that I started to...truly enjoy my life"

Bella's exhaustion was growing. She wasn't used to all this talking. Releasing her breath she gave the small vampire a small smile, "I'm just so tired Alice..."

"I'll miss you so much Bella" Alice whimpered, her lips trembling as she placed a gentle kiss on her human sister's cheek.

Alice disappeared over to her husband's side, snuggling into his comforting embrace and allowing herself to release her quiet sobs. Jasper sent out a calming wave while his honey golden eyes locked on Bella's.

"Bella...I do hope you can forgive me for my unfortunate actions on your 19th birthday. I am so terribly sorry for what I did...I have never been able to forgive myself for it" Jasper's tone was so sincere that it brought tears to Bella's eyes.

She shook her head, "I forgave you the instant...it happened Jasper. You shouldn't...beat yourself up over it"

He merely nodded with a quiet "thankyou" before grabbing his mate's hand and pulling her toward the door. Alice broke free from his grasp, going back to Bella's bedside to place another kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Bella"

Bella gave her one last smile before Jasper and she disappeared out the window. Bella couldn't hear the sobs that left her pixie-like sister's lips but that didn't mean she was naive enough to not know how upsetting this was for her vampire's. She knew how badly this would hit Alice and Edward. They were always the closest.

Rosalie nudged her husband's shoulder, telling him silently to go ahead. Emmett moved sluggishly over to his clumsy little sister's bedside, kneeling down beside her with a sad toothy smile.

"You look good for a 90 year old woman Bells. In fact I'm surprised you survived this long, what with your life-threatening clumsiness and all" He joked, trying to push the sadness of the moment to the back of his mind. He knew the last thing Bella would want to see was them crying over her. She had always been so selfless.

Bella chuckled with little breath as she eyed her bear of a brother, "Well I will admit...it wasn't easy"

"Yeah..." He sighed softly, forcing a smile on his face. He tucked a strand of her grey hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek, "I love you little sis"

"I love you to Em...all of you"

He nodded one last time, stood from his place on the floor and walked over to his mate. He kissed her cheek lovingly, holding in his emotions.

"I'll be waiting in the forest for you babe. Be nice"

Emmett gave Bella a toothy grin before jumping out the window head-first in a dive. He whooped happily as he ran through the forest, away from the quiet house and toward his waiting family. Rosalie shook her head in amusement while Bella chuckled softly.

They stayed in relative silence but not one of those uncomfortable ones, it was peaceful. Rosalie walked around the room quietly, looking over the numerous photographs hanging on the walls. She stopped by one in particular, a small smile gracing her beautiful immortal face. The photograph was of Bella after she had given birth to Marie. She was sitting up in the hospital bed cradling the tiny little girl, her husband Daniel and daughter's Roslyn and Alisha around her. All four of them were smiling as they gazed down at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

Rosalie looked over at the next one, admiring the three girls that were Bella's.

"Your girls are beautiful Bella" Rosalie looked back to Bella, giving her a beautiful smile. Bella had never seen it on the blonde's face but there was no doubt it suited her, "They look like you"

"Luckily they...got their balance and lack of clumsiness...from their father"

Rosalie laughed a happy laugh, "Yes I'm sure they're grateful about that"

Rosalie sighed as she hesitantly took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the frail old woman with envious eyes, "I envy you Bella"

Bella was taken aback, "What?"

Rosalie looked out through the window, knowing that her family would be able to hear this, more importantly her Emmett would be able to hear this. She didn't want to cause her mate any pain but she knew that Bella deserved at least some sort of explanation.

"I never wanted to be what I am Bella, I didn't have a choice in the matter. That's not to say that I hate my life because on the contrary I don't...I love that I have a sweet caring husband and loving parents and siblings but there's always something I wanted as human that I never got...something that I will never have" Rosalie said softly, her tone laced with sadness. She sighed and shook her head, giving Bella a sad smile, "I always wanted children...I wanted a human life and I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I'm glad you didn't waste your chance to do those things Bella"

"So am I Rosalie"

Rosalie smiled and nodded in agreement before standing and sauntering over to the window, "It was nice knowing you Bella"

With that Rosalie was gone and Bella was once again left alone. Her heart continued to beat weakly as a small smile came to her face. She knew there was only one more person for her to see before she could join her husband. She waited patiently, knowing that Edward would be only moments away from climbing through the window like he had so many decades ago.

She was anxious to see her immortal ex-lover, anxious to hear his velvety voice just one last time. She closed her eyes as she raked her brain for the memory she only ever allowed herself to remember once.

_Edward's beautiful face hovered over her own, his dark onyx eyes piercing through hers as though searching deep within her soul. And at that particular moment, it seemed as though he could see into her soul, as though he could read all the thoughts swirling through her mind._

_Bella could feel every ounce of his cool naked body pressed into her own warmer one, his strong arms ensuring that only minimal weight was pressed down on her._

"_I love you so much..." Edward whispered, his voice low and husky, thick with desire, "You are so beautiful my sweet innocent Bella"_

_Bella didn't need to verbally express her love for the man above her, instead she crashed her mouth to his, tangling her dainty fingers into his shaggy bronze hair. His movements were controlled but that didn't bother Bella in the slightest, his lips moving with hers so gently. _

_Edward couldn't afford to lose control. This was something they had both craved so badly and he had been adamant not to act on it but the sexual tension had been so thick, that he could wait no more. Bella was only a week away from turning 19 and this was his present to her, his present to the both of them._

_He coaxed her to wrap her legs around his body, sliding his cool hands slowly up her outer thighs and coming to rest on the swell of her arse._

" What are you thinking about love?"

Bella didn't even jump as Edward's musical voice reached her ears, prying her from her treasured memory. Her eyes remained closed as she allowed his heavenly voice to wash over her, the sound alone sending chills down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, she pried her eyes open and instantly came to rest on her immortal love. Edward stood by the window, his bronze hair in disarray while his hands sat comfortably in the confines of his jean pockets.

Bella had trouble getting the oxygen to her lungs as she took in his beauty. He was just as beautiful as she had remembered, if not more. Her memories had never done the gorgeous man justice.

"The night we...made love" Bella whispered blissfully, a small smile gracing her old face. Edward sighed in remembrance, his lips twitched upwards in a small grin, "So you remember then?"

Edward chuckled lightly and made his way silently over to her bedside, "I would never forget that...ever"

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and hesitantly brought his hand to her face. He stroked her face adoringly. He didn't see how time had affected her, how her face had wrinkled or how her hair had greyed...Edward saw only the young woman he had fallen in love with. Her beauty had not died and nor had his love for her.

"You're so beautiful Bella" He murmured while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him with exhausted eyes, "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you...too"

They didn't say anything as they simply gazed into each other's eyes, savouring this tender moment. Edward listened to the weakening beat of her heart, his own un-beating one seizing at the realisation of just how real this was. He wasted no time in leaning down and brushing his stone cold lips against hers, a feeling of dread suffocating him at the thought of this being their last time together.

"I love you so much my sweet beautiful Bella" He whispered shakily, his hand trembling lightly against her face, "I only wish we had more time together"

Bella looked into his dark eyes, noticing that they were in fact darker than his siblings, "Have you been feeding?"

Edward smiled sheepishly, "Not as much as I should be no"

She shook her head in disappointment, "You need...to feed Edward...I won't have you starve...because of me"

Edward could've laughed at her selflessness. Here she was, lying in her bed and about to pass on to the next world and she was reprimanding him for not feeding. He sighed as he smiled down at his mate, memorising her beautiful face, a face he would never get to see or touch again.

"I promise to feed Bella, you needn't worry love" He murmured gently, revelling in the intoxicating scent that her blood emanated.

"Good...because if I find out...you've starved yourself...I'll come back to haunt...your sparkly arse"

Edward burst out laughing, his velvety voice filling the silence while Bella merely closed her eyes and revelled in the sound. She had never heard Edward laugh like that. Most of the time he was quiet and the perfect gentlemen but she knew this is what he should be like; a gentlemen but also loving and carefree.

"I'll be sure to watch my sparkly arse regardless then" He grinned down at her, his white teeth glowing in contrast to the dim light of the late afternoon.

Bella noticed only then that Edward's hair was damp from being out in the rain though his clothes remained to look fairly dry. A drop of water ran down the side of his face as he continued to gaze down at Bella with eyes full of love and devotion. Bella realised then that her death would truly destroy the once strong man beside her.

She wouldn't have that.

"Edward...I need you to promise...me something" Bella coughed, her chest constricting at the sudden movement.

"Anything..." He whispered, his voice tight and hoarse as he watched her slowly fade away, "I'll promise you anything you want my sweet Bella"

Bella's eyes flashed with fierce determination, "Don't...do anything stupid...I want you to be happy...I want you to move...on. Promise me you won't...add to Esme's grief...please Edward?"

He clenched his jaw as he understood what she wanted. Edward had never planned to live in a world without Bella. Knowing she was alive was what kept him alive and he had always planned to leave this world shortly after she did.

But he could see how much his happiness meant to her, see the pain in her eyes at the thought of him doing something stupid. Her heart was rapidly slowing and he couldn't find in it his heart to object to his mate's last wish.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. I'll live and be happy...for you"

Bella's eyes fluttered slightly as she released a sigh of relief at hearing the sincerity in his voice. She smiled the best she could though Edward could tell it was taking a lot of energy not to simply let go. He stood and zoomed to the door opening it at vampire speed. He could hear Bella's daughter's down stairs pacing frantically.

"Your mother needs you!" He called out the door before zapping back over to his mate's side. He had only 15 seconds to say goodbye before her daughter's got up here. His eyes filled with burning tears as he leant down and kissed her one last time, her heartbeat continuing to slow. His heart clenched in torment as he gazed lovingly into her dying eyes, "I love you Bella...so much"

"I...love...you Edward" Bella managed to wheeze out, her sight beginning to blur.

Edward released a choked sob and with one last glance at his beautiful Bella, he tore out the window. The door swung open then and Bella's three girls ran to her side, tears streaming down their faces.

They didn't think about the fact that there was no longer a blonde Dr Cullen in the room. They could see their mother quickly fading away. They rushed to her side, all three crowding around the old dying woman who continued to wheeze out her breaths. Bella could only see blurs but she could feel her three girls around her, holding her and shuddering with each heartbroken sob that escaped their lips.

She felt her hands being held but the sound of her three daughter's sobs were slowly fading right along with her sight.

...

All seven of the Cullen's heard the last beat of Bella's heart before silence took over. They held their breaths for a mere 5 seconds before Bella's daughters' grief stricken cries could be heard.

That was all it took.

Alice and Esme broke down into histerical sobs, falling into their trembling mates arms, crying for the daughter and sister they had lost.

Rosalie closed her eyes and hugged Emmett's large frame which shook with each sob he tried desperately to hold in. She buried her face into his chest and allowed her own small sobs to join the others.

Jasper nearly crippled under the overwhelming grief but he didn't try to sooth what he and his family felt. They needed to grieve for the loss of the loving little human who had buried herself so deep into each and every one of their hearts.

Edward collapsed to his knees on the muddy ground, clutching his head in his hands as his eyes burned with heartbroken tears, the very tears that would never fall. His cries seemed to be the loudest, his heart clenching in despair and sorrow at the loss of his mate.

The November rain continued to fall down around them, through the tree canopy that sheltered them and onto their frozen bodies. The creatures that lived in the forest were deadly silent as the grief-stricken cries seemed to echo through the entire town.

There was no way to distinguish the cries from the Cullen's and the three girls who were hugging their mother's lifeless body but only one seemed to be the most heart-wrenching and broken.

Deep down Edward knew he wouldn't be able to keep the promise he had made to his beautiful Bella.

_XxX_

_Okay so reviews would be awesome :) _


End file.
